The Undead Dead
by The-Dark-Fabric-Satin
Summary: After staying in the cemetery a little longer than he should one night, Danny is attacked. Now he isn't sure where he fall on the "Alive or Dead" scale. Maybe between the "Living dead" and the "Dead" sections? Who knows? His kidnappers don't. He sure e only thing he knows for sure is that he isn't anywhere close to what you'd call "Alive". (NO PP cause it sucks...heh) .
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! I'm posting this as my first story since I shut down my last profile back in 14'. (It was bad, like watt-pad level writing bad). If you want to Beta, send me a PM, I'll get with you. Also, I'm open for Ideas, send me what you think should happen. If its good, I'll write it. Finally to clear some shit up. Danny is 19 when this takes place, No PP (cause it sucked balls). Thanks for Reading-THE DARK FABRIC SATIN**

The night that started it all was a cold November Day, The 29th to be exact. It had been raining the past four days so when the clouds cleared, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson had driven over to their best friends Danny's house. For both the reason that they hadn't seen Danny since the rain started, and because the Fentons probably still had some leftovers from Thanksgiving. That night a cold wind blew through the city and everyone with any sense to them stayed inside by the fireplace. Except Danny, the Fenton's son, who was walking on his way home from a snack run to the corner store. The cold hadn't bother him in the last five years.

He had just rounded the corner onto their street when he felt the blast, and the thunderous boom of his home, and everyone inside, going up in flames.

They had died watching a movie "The Incredibles", about a family of superheros, not unlike themselves. Of course, two of them weren't family per se, but might of well have been with how often they could be found at the home. They were the town Ghost Guard, having given up the title of hunters after their son had come out to them as the half-ghost super hero of the Town. Phantom.

A electrical fire from a malfunctioning prototype reacting with a nearby ecto ranium battery. A chain reaction explosions vaporizing the house, and everything in it instantly. They had felt no pain.

Danny was another story. His obsession had been protection, with an emphasis on his family. The second he felt the blest, a pain as intense as when he first half died coursed through him. He knew the second thier deaths occurred. Clutching his chest and letting out a pained cry, he fell to his knees, and as his vision faded, he heard the sirens of the fire trucks and ambulances, responding to the explosion of his home, and everything he had loved with it.

Time Skip- 12 days.

"And in recent news, the sole survivor of last week's tragedy has woken up today. Daniel James Fenton, who had been walking home when the explosion occurred. He's in the hospital stabilizing after what paramedics described as "Shock so intense it stopped his heart". The Funeral for the Fenton family, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Mason is planned to be held in exactly a month at the-"

Danny didn't let the newswoman finish her sentence, flicking off the television before any more could be heard.

He refused to believe it. He REFUSED. They weren't dead. They COULDN't be dead. As he sat there in the Hospital Bed, he promised himself.

 _I won't cry. I won't cry._ He repeated this mantra over and over in his head. Danny sat there, staring at the white wall for what seemed to be hours.

The Masons and the Foleys were his rock through the rest of the week. They, despite being in grieving themselves, recognised that this boy, no, man needed them for them to be strong. Mr. and Mrs. Foley had brought him cookies, freshly baked chocolate chip, every day since he had woken up. The Masons had done their own part as well, using part of their fortune to pay a few doctors and nurses to believe that "his abnormal Temperature, Blood Composition, and Heart Rate were the result the the ecto-radiation of his parent's work", despite that ecto-radiation wasn't a real thing any of them knew to exist.

Both sets of parents had been privy to his condition, figuring it out after all three of the children had been caught talking about their late night activities when the Fenton's had walked in, and were all to aware of his obsession.

Danny, they feared, may soon become the next victim of this tragedy if they weren't careful. They had to be strong for him. He was the only thing they had left of their children, and they weren't ready to go fight that ghost the kids said controlled time. _Clock Face? or Cog Work? Something weird like that…_ Because if they lost Danny as well, they would knock down that ghosts door themselves.

The next week until he was released from the hospital had been a blur. Some old friends, ghostly and human alike, had been visiting him as he lay recovering. he didn't remember much, except for the fact that Vlad had been there at some point and that he had actually APOLOGIZED for his past actions, something that Danny would have been more focused on if the next words to leave Vlad's mouth hadn't been…

"Daniel, I'm sorry. The entire ghost zone has been searching for the ghosts of your family. None of them ever formed a ghost. I guess they had died happy with their life". The man said sympathetically, wondering how he was keeping his voice from cracking as he tried to stay strong in front of the one being that shared his fate.

Vlad left shortly after, the pain of losing Maddie, and surprisingly, his old friend Jack too much for him to handle. He left with the promise that he'd cover the cost of their funeral.

As soon as he got home, he had one of the vultures bring him his will. Without hesitation, he marked one Daniel Fenton as the sole inheritor to his wealth. Now, he was off to the animal shelter to find himself a cat. He promised himself he wouldn't name it Maddie.

Time Skip- Funeral

The day of the funeral was a bright, sunny day contrasting with sadness that had settled into the town's heart as many of them gathered to celebrate the life of the Fentons and the Foley boy and the Mason girl.

Daniel had managed to sit through the entire funeral without tears. The service was, of course, beautiful in every sense of the word. It had been held in the chapel where Jack and Maddie had gotten married. A small, little backwoods church with stain glass paintings, a real organ that played a somber but enchanting tone, and wooden pews. The Foleys and Masons had sat with him, crying on his shoulder and hugging him through the whole thing.

Mr. Lancer had given the eulogy. He told stories of the zany but charming Fentons, the incredible intellect and compassion of Jazz, the lovable goofiness and genius of Tucker, and the unbreakable spirit and wittiness of Samantha Mason. His stories of High school pranks, interesting parent-teacher meeting, and of his star pupil were moving, and the ladies of the audience, and some more sensitive men, were bawling by the end of it. But not a single tear fell down Danny's face.

Danny didn't cry when they drove to the cemetery. Not when they lowered the bodies into the ground, not when they each took a handful of dirt and tossed it over the coffin, and not when they finally covered the caskets, separating Danny and his family with 6 feet of earth. Neither did he cry when the cars started leaving. He just stared at the coffin. It wasn't until he heard a soft,

"Danny, we want to ask you something" come from the mouth of Mrs. Foley did he turn away from the coffin to see the Masons and Foleys standing behind him. Mr. Mason holding papers in his hand that wasn't wrapped around his wife.

"Danny we know that you're legally an adult and that we can never replace your parents, but we've watched you throughout these last weeks. You need a family. We were wondering if maybe you'd like to be-" Mr. Mason broke off his sentence, finding it to hard to finish.

"Danny we'd like to give you a family. We like to…" Mr. Foley slowly struggled out. "Adopt you". He finally finished.

And as the adults were about to start trying to continue talking, Danny silenced them all by walking over to thema and wrapping his arms around all of them. Pulling them all close to him, He managed a shakey,

"Yes. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Danny whispered out, still shaking. Perhaps it was his core starting to heal, perhaps this just happened to be his emotional breaking point, but whatever happened, caused the tears to start flowing. They held Danny in their arms as he slowly began sobbing an ugly sob. This wasn't the crying of someone in one of those cheesy romance movies, these were these ugly, gasping wails of sorrow that only came with true sadness.

It was then that, while being held in his new family's arms, something in danny snapped. The little voice that told him nothing would ever be okay again broke.

He truly realized that he needed to get back up, dust himself off, and keep going. He thought of how disappointed Jazz would be to see how he had given up on his half-life. He nearly snorted at the thought of how hard Sam would've slapped him for letting their deaths affect him like this. He thought of how tucker would have cheered him up with some stupid joke about how he had Danny beat in the "who's more dead" competition now.

When night started to fall and the sun slid behind the earth, his family moved to go home. Danny wanted to stay for a bit longer. In his stupor, he had never actually said goodbye to his family. Despite their insistence, Danny wouldn't budge.

Eventually his new family decided to give him some alone time to mourn. Trusting he'd be able to make it back to the Mason's house, where he'd been staying since the accident, they left him alone at the cemetery. At Night.

As Danny stood over his family's graves. He once again started to cry. This time, however they were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy as he reminisced on the good times. He thought back to when Tucker had tried to ask out a girl only to have her turn around to be a dude with long hair. It wouldn't have been as funny if tucker hadn't started with the greeting "hey Sexy". He thought back to the time that Sam had been put on a team as part of an intramural event back in highschool. Her team was the pink team, and they were REQUIRED to show up that day or they had to write a 5 page essay on why teamwork was helpful. Sam did her essay on how she was gonna get a "team" (of criminals) together to prank (assault) the principle. He thought of the time his dad had to shoot the fudge after it attacked him. Danny'd never seen such a big man sob like a little girl before. Or the time when Maddie had punched Vlad after she caught him staring to low for it to be eye-contact. And the time when Jazz had decided to pavlov the neighbor's dogs to bark and snarl everytime Paulina walked by. Seriously don't ask how she did it, Danny still has no clue.

But, as Danny sat there, the sounds of his tears attracted predators. No, not wolves or anything of the sort. These creatures were older, more dangerous. They started circling. The boy remained unaware.

As Danny got up to go home, having finally said his goodbyes, the wind shifted. And the warm night grew very, very cold. It wasn't cold like ice and snow type cold, but like a cold atmosphere, an atmosphere of death, spread through the cemetery. It was a cold that made Danny, the ghost with a ice core who had once spent the night naked in a blizzard (seriously don't ask how. Just know that ecto-alcohol, Wulf, and a lawn flamingo was involved), shiver. Danny could feel it in his bones. Something was here. Something….Dangerous.

The creatures approached danny though the bushes, and he saw 3 pairs of glowing red eyes appear out of the mist. _Wait, since when was there mist!_ Danny thought. The Eyes began to stalk towards, slowly.

That's when Danny remembered jazz once saying something about how some pack-hunting dinosaurs would distract their prey, while another member snuck up behind them. That was when he heard a twig behind him snap.

 _SHIT._ Was all that Danny had a chance to think before he felt the animal's claws and teeth of the creature that had come up behind him rake into his back and neck. _Well guys look like I'll be seeing you sooner, rather than later_. He thought before blacking out atop his family's grave.

 **Alright, back to the early Business. Make sure to leave a review on how you like it. If you have suggestions for my writing, I appreciate it. just be constructive.**

 **Also, I have not decided whether or not Danni will be in story, let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also, There will never, ever be love interest, cause I'm as good at writing love stories as blue whales are at climbing trees.**

 **I'll do a shout out to whover figures out the joke in the description.**

 **Also, come up with a cool sign off for me like "goodbye my satin worshipers" cause My handle is a pun on satan.**


	2. Shadows and Fangs

TIMESKIP-UNKNOWN DATE AND TIME AT UNKNOWN LOCATION

Danny's eyes cracked open at the sound of a creaking door. The first thing he noticed was that the room he was in was dark, and from what he could make out with his advanced eyesight (yeah. it was real, real dark), the room he was in was definitely not the Mason's guest bedroom. The second As he lay staring up at the ceiling wondering "where the absolute heck am I this time?", he finally noticed the Dark Shadows that seemed to have moved from where they had been when he'd regained consciousness.

If Danny had to answer the question "How often do you wake up in a strange place to find a dark shadow looming over you", the answer would be too often. There was the time with Nocturne, the time with the GIW, countless times with Vlad, and that one time with the Box Ghost (Don't ask how he got knocked out. He still has no idea). This time was slightly different, because this time round on "my half-life sucks" carousel, there were _shadows_ , as in plural. The cloaks and glowing red eyes were new too. Extra points to this groups of wacko's for originality.

Danny sat up. The shadows moved closer.

Danny removed the covers from over his legs and walked over to nearest shadow who was standing by what appeared to be the door. Assuming this to be the one that woke him Danny wanted to have a few words with his new friends. The shadow took a step back, obviously not expecting the forward behavior he was displaying. Coming even closer to the shadow, he grew tired of the silence.

"First off, waking up your victim by not being careful with a flippen door is careless. Second off, those cloaks look incredibly stupid. News flash, cloaks have never been cool!" Danny told off the shadow.

He reached for the door to get out of the creep filled room, but before his hand could reach the door, the other shadows, in the room moved in front of him… from across the room… over fifteen feet away… in less than a second.

 _Yeah these… whatever's… definitely aren't human._ Danny realized. He was snapped out of his thoughts about the weirdos in robes when one of the said weirdos got close to him. VERY close.

This time it was Danny's turn to to take a step back. But, Danny had had enough experiences with this sort of thing (being held against his will situations. Again, his half-life sucks.) to know that you never show weakness in these situations. Taking a step back towards the cultist and looking it straight in the glowing red eyes, he warned,

"Look. I'm tired. I don't feel like kicking any cultist ass right now. So I'll give you one last warning before I hurt you. MOVE!" Danny yelled into the face of the shadow blocking the door. Unlike the last time, the shadow stayed still. Cocking its head, the shadow finally spoke.

"Huh, your eyes just flashed green". The cultist spoke, sounding slightly confused. Danny was confused. Normally the cultists had old, raspy voices whenever he fought them. The voice coming from the cloak was young and female. If he had to guess, the woman behind the hood couldn't have been more than thirty.

Then in another surprise, the tallest shadow turned to the other two and removed its hood. The man underneath had jet black hair styled in a crew cut . The man's face was chiseled, and he had a short beard growing. In short, every girl's dream man. Of course, as long as he wasn't wearing his cultist cos-play when they met. Then he laughed.

"He wasn't even fazed by the cultist get up Lilith! I told you it was a stupid idea. But now that Lilith's had her fun trying to scare the new guy, take off your cloaks girls." The man struggled out between laughs.

The shadow with the woman's voice took hers off next. Underneath her hood, was braided brown hair. The most surprising thing was her face. It was like watching the Hunger games all over again. The woman was a deadringer for Katniss in that movie. Excluding the red eyes of course.

The shortest shadow, the one who had blocked the door, revealed herself last. She was younger than the other two. Whereas they looked to be in their upper twenties, she would have trouble passing for six-teen. She was fresh-faced with hair that was a light brown. Her shoulder length hair was left to flow freely. Her face held a look of embarrassment. If Danny had to guess, this was Lilith.

Lilith's face turned from embarrassed red to an angry red. _Uh oh_. Danny thought. The laughing guy was in for a good tongue lashing.

"It wasn't a stupid idea Gale! This guy's not normal. The last guy we pulled this on didn't have flashing green eyes or glow like a friggin lightbulb.!" Lilith defended.

Danny looked back at the man, Gale, who had stopped laughing after noticing that Danny was, in fact, glowing faintly in the dark. But before he could say anything, Lilith was back to yelling at him, and before long, the Katniss look-alike joined in to try to calm down the pissed off lilith

 _Shit!_ Danny thought. _Hopefully they won't figure out my secret. I don't have the reality gauntlet to fix things this time around!_ He needed to get out of here, FAST. So Danny did what he did best, he made things awkward.

"Well if you guys are trying to scare me, I'm just gonna. Uh. Go now." Danny stammered out. _Where the hell did my earlier confidence go?!_ Danny questioned himself.

The three strangers with red eyes all went silent and looked towards him. Not good.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Danny Fenton has been legally dead for the last twenty years." Said the Katniss girl coldly.

….

….

….

….

….

"You could have been a little bit nicer about it Violet!" Reprimanded Gale. Meanwhile, Danny was having a core attack.

"What do you mean I've been dead!" Danny screeched out. All composure gone now. _I just got my family back, and now they think I'm dead….Well, Dead-er!_ Danny was thinking rapid fire now of all the possibilities that could've happened. What if Ms. Foley had cried herself to sleep every night? What if Ms. Mason had been overcome by sadness? Mr Foley and Mr. Mason both had health issues when he left. What if his disappearance had caused them to-.

"CALM DOWN DANNY!" Gale said to him in a stern voice. And for some reason, he listened. His breathing slowed. His thoughts of what might've been ceased. And Danny looked up at the man standing above him. Apparently, he had collapsed at some point in his episode.

"Let me explain to you what we are. Hopefully, you'll understand our actions and forgive us." Gale said before sending Violet and Lilith out of the room.

"My name is Gale Crowe. For as long as I have lived, and that's a very long time, I have been trying to save people. When I was young, I watched as my family and the rest of my people were slaughtered. I was going to die. I had sacrificed my life for my Wife, trying and failing to hold the enemies back so that my family could escape. But as I lay dying, a stranger came up to me and offered me the chance to live again. To be able to protect again. I agreed without hesitation, ignoring his warnings of the life he offered. Ever since then, I have tried to give as many people that chance to live again. It comes at a price of course, but everyone always believes it to be well worth it." The man began explaining. Danny of course, was enraptured in the tale.

"So when I found you, I saw my next opportunity to save someone. I saw a broken boy, an orphan, who, like myself, needed for someone to give them that chance to start over again. After watching you for weeks, and determining that you'd adapt well to this life we lead. We struck. We waited for a chance to offer you that new life. When we found you alone in the cemetery, we saw our chance to save you." Gale finished his explanation.

Danny was conflicted. Despite their first interaction starting with cloaks, the man and his group did seem to have honest intentions, he could feel it in his core that this man had truthfully meant everything he'd said. Only one question remained in the back of Danny's mind.

"What are you? What are Lilith and Violet. I saw you moving faster than humanly possible! You have red eyes for Clockwork's sake! What are you guys?!" Danny blurted out before Gale could continue his story.

"Better question is, what are you? I thought you had figured it out. How many creatures do you know with glowing red eyes and fangs? We're vampires Danny!" Gale laughed and smiled, showing off his quite pointy canines.

Danny's hands flew to his face, hoping not to find fangs.

I'm a Vampire! I can't be a vampire!

He fingers brushed his Fangs.

 _Shit I have Fangs!_

Danny sat in stunned silence.

Blam! The door rockets back open as Lilith bursts in before producing a basket of confetti and throwing it in the air around Danny.

"How's it feel to be a member of the Undead Danny!" Lilith celebrated.

"I can't be undead! I'm already dead!" Danny stood up screaming.

"What" asked Gale and Lilith simultaneously.

 _Nice going Fenton._


End file.
